The Reason
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah, tentang alasan mengapa aku tak bisa memiliki orang yang aku sukai ―ralat― maksudku orang yang sangat aku cintai. /oneshoot/


The Reason

Genre: Hurt/Comfort [Tapi kayaknya malah Hurt-tanpa-Comfort atau justru malah nggak ada Hurt-nya sama sekali]

Pairing: Onesided! Yuuma x Luka, dan well ... sebuah pair selingan

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Warning: onesided love, sebuah pair twist di ending, miss typos, dan lain sebagainya

Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah, tentang alasan mengapa aku tak bisa memiliki orang yang aku sukai ―ralat― maksudku orang yang sangat aku cintai

.

.

.

Namaku Luka Megurine, 16 tahun. Di usiaku yang masih remaja ini, sudah sewajarnya kalau aku merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Hanya saja ... aku tidak di izinkan oleh Tuhan untuk memilikinya. Kalian mau tahu alasannya? Oke, biar aku jelaskan.

Pertama, aku dan dia sama-sama pendiam. Kalian tahu apa bagian menariknya? Banyak orang yang berpikir, kalau sama tak akan bisa bersama. Dari kenyataan itulah aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa kisah percintaan di _fanfiction_ atau novel _romance_ itu begitu indah sih?

Kedua, aku anak desa dan dia anak kota. Iya, aku memang anak desa ―tepatnya anak kabupaten. Buat masuk sekolah di kota kayak begini saja, aku harus belajar mati-matian. Sementara dia? Dia tinggal belajar sedikit. Toh, ujung-ujungnya dia pasti kebagian kursi di sekolah kota juga, kan? Buat apa belajar terlalu keras kalau jadi anak kota?

Ketiga, aku terlalu pintar buatnya. Bukannya bermaksud sombong, namun memang ini kenyataannya. Oh ayolah, setiap aku membaca fakta di internet, pasti akan tercetak tebal bahwa **laki-laki selalu ingin mendominasi, makanya mereka pasti ingin lebih pintar dari perempuan yang mereka sukai**. Hahaha ... mengapa mengingat hal itu membuatku merasa miris dan ingin menjadi orang bodoh sih? Duh, ada apa dengamu, Luka? (lalu kemudian, aku menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk menangisi kepintaranku).

Keempat, aku pemalas dan dia rajin. Oke, mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi memang, biarpun aku malas belajar, nilaiku tetap bagus. Bukan bermaksud sombong juga, namun aku memang terlahir sebagai anak yang cepat tanggap dan cepat mengerti semua yang diajarkan oleh guruku. Sementara dia? Oh, Yuuma ―orang yang aku cintai― sangat rajin sekali belajar. Bahkan dia masih belajar ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas. _What the hell_! Mengapa aku bisa semalas ini sih?

Kelima, aku adalah anak rumahan yang sangat suka di rumah saja ketika libur. Sementara dia? Jangan tanya lagi, sudah pasti dia suka sekali keluar rumah di hari libur. Biarpun itu hanya sekedar _CFD_ -an alias lari pagi atau paling tidak main futsal di lapangan. Dan jangan tanya aku mengapa aku bisa tahu hal itu.

Keenam, aku _stalker_ dan dia adalah orang yang suka bertanya blak-blakan. Kalian tahu apa maksudku? Maksudku adalah aku selalu menggali informasi tentang dia dengan _stalking_ akun media sosialnya. Sedangkan dia, lebih suka bertanya langsung. Bahkan aku juga sempat _doki-doki_ waktu dia bertanya kapan aku ulang tahun ―walau sejujurnya aku masih penasaran kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu sih.

Ketujuh, aku suka berantakan dan dia suka kerapihan. Oh, biarpun berbeda, tapi entah mengapa aku malah tambah suka setiap kali ia mengomeliku tentang betapa pentingnya kerapihan.

Kedelapan, teman-temannya alim sementara teman-temanku nista. Kalau yang ini aku jujur sekali. Menurutku teman-temannya termasuk alim, dan _well_ ... jarang aku temukan di hidupku laki-laki berkumpul secara sehat tanpa rokok sebagai cemilan mereka. Sementara teman-temanku? Terlihat normal di depan, tapi kalau kalian tahu aslinya ... kalian bisa geleng-geleng kepala begitu melihat koleksi _doujin R18 yaoi_ di kamarku ataupun kamar teman-temanku.

Kesembilan, aku anak orang sederhana dan dia anak orang kaya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku sedih. Bagaimana jika orang tuanya tidak setuju bahwa anaknya akan menikah denganku? (Oke, ini cuman imajinasiku. Tapi sekali-kali berharap kalau orang yang kita cintai akan melamar kita bukan suatu perkara, kan?).

Terakhir, aku normal karena aku mencintai dia. Sementara Yuuma sendiri―

"Kaito, sebenernya dari dulu aku suka sama kamu."

―dia ternyata sudah 'belok'. Ah, apakah ini hukuman dari langit karena aku seorang fujoshi? Tuhan, kenapa Luka harus menghadapi semua perbedaan ini? Luka sudah lelah. Hiks ;-;)

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Adakah yang kaget sama ending-nya? Saya bikin cerita ini karena sempet kepikiran buat bikin oneshoot. Dan aslinya, saya sempet nggak kepikiran karakternya siapa. Masalahnya, si tokoh ceweknya harus punya tampang pendiem. Tadinya pengen LenMiku, tapi tampang Miku itu tampang-tampang cewek enerjik. Terus sempet kepikiran juga LeonKokone atau USeeKokone. Cuman rasanya sayang kalau muka ketjeh SeeWoo dijadiin tampang-tampang cowok homo, terus sayang juga kalau tampang jomblo Leon jadi tampang orang homo. Dan itulah mengapa saya pilih YuumaLuka. Sekali-kali lah nistain Yuuma .-.

Lalu, apa cuman saya doang yang beberapa karakter Vocaloid di FFN tertulis unknown? Saya bingung serius. Entah provider saya yang salah atau justru FFN memang lagi dalam perbaikan.

Then, wanna send a review? ^^


End file.
